The present invention relates to a line head and an image forming apparatus.
A line head has been used as a device that is incorporated into an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, such as a copy machine or a printer, to form (expose) an electrostatic latent image on a surface of a photoconductor. The line head includes a plurality of light-emitting elements one-dimensionally arrayed on a substrate, and the respective light-emitting elements are driven through wiring lines patterned on the substrate. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) or organic EL elements have been employed as the light-emitting elements of the line head. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-274569 discloses a light-emitting element array corresponding to the line head and an image forming apparatus.
However, since the data line of the line head has a length of several tens of centimeters in the related art, parasitic capacitance thereof becomes several tens of farads. In addition, the line head has a problem in that the parasitic capacitance of the data line is increased since a power supply wiring line or a ground wiring line intersects the data line, which makes it difficult to perform a high-speed operation.